Comical Aftertale
by spiffydescalchop
Summary: Sans, tired of a world where even death isn't a reliable escape, waits aimlessly for the world to go through another scripted cycle. But as the world replays itself once again, he finds something that shouldn't be there. What Sans finds is a way out. I do not own Undertale or RWBY.
1. Description

Disclaimer.

 **Hello everybody. It's yo boi, Spiffy Pasta. Back with another story fill with cancer like you wouldn't believe, undertale. Now there are great fanfics about undertale. But after the great meme rush of undertale's release, they have severely plummeted. Good fanfics began dropping like flies, making readers ask 'why?'. Well I think it's time another fanfic rises out of the ashes and sparks more creativity. This fanfic will tell the story of one of the most beloved characters, Sans. I've devised a story that I feel has what we love about the skeleton and then some. Explaining new and interesting plot points that still stay true to the dynamic of the character. How he is helplessly stuck in an endless loop with no way out. How he has given up on living into the future and accepts that everything will never advance. Read the story of a broken down skeleton who is given an out. A variable that ends the cycle and releases him and the survivors of the genocide route from endless suffering. This story will have Sans get a chance to live his life with purpose again, even though he developed a habit of laziness. However be warned that a lot will go untold because this story is split into two stories. The story that correlates with the episodes of RWBY and the story that explains the past that leads up to it. This is the comical aftertale.**

 **Lots of linguini, Spiffy.**


	2. Prologue: From man to myth to monster

**Has Half Life 3 come out yet? No? Thought it would be by the time I uploaded this. Sorry it took so long, had a plethora of other things going down and didn't want all that to affect the first chapter. Undertale is still my favorite game, it has a special place in my heart, untainted by the toxic fan-base. That's why I had to make absolutely sure that this chapter was up to snuff.**

 **I went through many drafts of the chapter and found them all lacking something important. Some I found were too long for the first chapter, others felt underdeveloped, some were too developed but all of them were missing one big thing. How could I ever start an Undertale x RWBY crossover with sudden action or just random people talking to each other? I needed something that would actually be the first signs of a crossover, aka, something both Undertale and RWBY shared near the beginning.**

 **That's when I realized something wonderful, something I always forget about. Both RWBY and Undertale didn't start with anything I made previously, they both started with the sentence 'Once Upon a Time'. RWBY had a brief synopsis of Remnant's lore at the very beginning, Undertale also had this at the beginning. So what better way to start off the series than to do a conjoined version of both?**

 **But before we start, let me respond to my staggering 2 reviews for the story. Fitting if you consider how dead the fan-base is nowadays.**

 **Big Brother(He's always watching.): What are you talking about man? W̵̯̱̃́.̸̫̟̈̓̂D̶͓̏̍.̴̠͓̎̃G̸̛͚̪͠a̸̬͙͌̔ş̸͍͝t̵̙̳̘͑̽͘o̷̢̱͗̓́r̷͉̝͘-the royal scientist's stories can be found ë̷̱́v̸̬͝ẹ̵̃ř̵̡y̶̤͑w̵̞͐h̵̛̪ê̸̠r̸̩̒e̷̢̎-nowhere.**

 **Littlehoke: ...now?**

 **Hope the wait was worth it! More is indeed coming in the future!**

* * *

Before anything existed, there was nothing. From the abyss, everything we stand on came to be. Yet the world still felt empty, until then they emerged. Life of all shapes and sizes, each with their own quirks, prey and predators were born into a battle of dominance to become the Alpha. While most didn't know this fact, there were two species that did, these two species became the top of the food chain and ruled over their competitors. These species were monsters and humans.

Both were generally the same; same shape, same intellect, same position. But that all changed when their creators bestowed magic to the two.

Humans became very adept with magic, able to absorb and channel the properties through their veins. Through evolution they became versatile with their magic instead of gaining powerful magic. Out of the two species, humans were more connected with the land, needing to farm and hunt to survive.

Monsters evolved in a way that gave them superior magic power, changing their figures as a result. Some began to tower over humans while others looked up to them, but one thing was for certain. Out of the two species, monsters were more connected with magic as a whole. They were able to generate their own magic as their body, from blood to soul, slowly became entwined with magic.

As time passed, the two species began to challenge each others superiority. What was versatility in the face of overwhelming power? What was a one trick pony against a multi trick stallion? Questions asked by drunkards soon became widespread curiosity between all sentient life. Who would win? It was a troublesome question, one apparently answered by the humans as they started, fought and won the war between them.

The king of the humans, the man who instigated the war, decided to trap the monsters underground as a punishment of sorts. While his reasoning was unknown, he did make it clear that monsters had no place in his world and proceeded to make an effort to erase monster-kind from history. From then and onward, humans bathed in fortune while monsters drowned in misfortune.

Monsters, already battered and bruised, began making a life for themselves with the help of a renowned scientist, W̵̯̱̃́.̸̫̟̈̓̂D̶͓̏̍.̴̠͓̎̃G̸̛͚̪͠a̸̬͙͌̔ş̸͍͝t̵̙̳̘͑̽͘o̷̢̱͗̓́r̷͉̝͘-the royal scientist, who practically created the heart of their new civilization. With science and magic joining into one, a new era for monster-kind was made. Things seemed to be shaping up for them. Until lady luck decided to cash in her favors.

Some say it was a curse, others say it was fate, but that didn't matter in the end, only the consequences. First, both of the royal family's children died. Then W̵̯̱̃́.̸̫̟̈̓̂D̶͓̏̍.̴̠͓̎̃G̸̛͚̪͠a̸̬͙͌̔ş̸͍͝t̵̙̳̘͑̽͘o̷̢̱͗̓́r̷͉̝͘-the royal scientist vanished out of thin air. And finally, the monster world became stuck without anyone being aware of it. Well...except for a select few, these few beings were a corpse, a flower and a child.

The world kept restarting, over and over, each reset with it's own differences with limited outcomes. These outcomes included two happy endings and a single bad one, the outcome that occurred being determined by one individual, a child. This child could choose the outcome because of their ultimate power over this world thanks to the power of determination.

Determination, such a funny name for the power to control time. It only had three owners in the underground. The first was the one who brought it, the corpse before the title stuck. They were callus and sociopathic, pulling dangerous pranks until they met their untimely demise. They didn't realize determinations potential before it was too late.

That's when it was passed down to it's next owner, the flower. Now the flower wasn't always a flower, ironically they used to be a flower eater before they became trapped in a soulless vessel. It was around this time they unknowingly fuzed with the determined soul for an instance of time. They unlocked the power of determination but did nothing with it, eventually sharing the same fate as the previous owner.

With both wielders dead, the soul wandered endlessly through the underground until it reached the place it's previous owners met, the place where things fall down. Years passed as unsuitable host appeared and left, until one child tickled the souls fancy. In an instant, the soul possessed the child and gave them the awakened power over time.

Thus this story starts with the three pieces of the puzzle. The child who wore the soul on their chest, the living husk who wanders until they can take it back, and the damned spirit who lays dormant within the soul. But no good story is without the heroes counterpart, the exception of the exception. A single monster called sans.

sans was a special case indeed. He was once a proud scientist who worked diligently under W̵̯̱̃́.̸̫̟̈̓̂D̶͓̏̍.̴̠͓̎̃G̸̛͚̪͠a̸̬͙͌̔ş̸͍͝t̵̙̳̘͑̽͘o̷̢̱͗̓́r̷͉̝͘-the royal scientist until he disappeared from existence. But thanks to his close relations to the royal scientist, sans was only partly affected by the memory loss. This gave him resistance to supernatural memory loss, including memory loss due to resets. Of course this doesn't mean his memory is perfect, nothing ever is in the beginning.

After the 5th reset, he would vaguely remember faces. After the 56th he could remember who lived where in the underground. After the 302nd he could spell every under-dweller's name backwards. After 1588th he could remember what it felt like to be stabbed. After the 75931st he could pinpoint every average location everybody would be during certain times.

Needless to say, there is a good chance of getting bored after the 303rd reset or so. And so he did everything he could to curb that boredom before it became akin to insane depression. He went to therapists but after so many visits it feels like they're just saying the same thing, makes you feel like your doing the same thing over and over. The advice just didn't seem to help his situation, he did however find that puns were a great way to deal with this. Imagine being able to make puns without peoples groans losing their disgust! Such a happy thought.

sans eventually found his place in the world, accepting his universal responsibilities. It was a tough pill to swallow, but you kinda have to accept your fate after 897564th reset. Especially when someone else is in control of your life. When no matter what ending you talk said person into achieving is never permanent.

You gotta accept the hand you were dealt. sans knows this more than anyone and has come to terms with his situation. He will play his part when and where he needs to. But if he so much as sees a glimmer of hope on the horizon, a way out, he will stop at nothing to end the cycle, no matter what it takes.

Parallel to all of the happenings down below, is the story of the human kingdom. The king who started the war, now fully sober after basking in the glory of a power high, decided to take the studies of monsterkind for his own. He used their sciences to spark a new era of technology for all, acquired a spouse and died some years later.

The seeds the old king sowed into the land had erected new findings in both magic and scientific studies, sparking yet another debate. You see unlike the monster, the humans chose to separate the two studies from each other and exiled any who chose newfound science over traditional magic. These 'heretics' were forced into their own kingdom close to the underground's seal.

This town became scientifically advanced, making things such as T.V. shows and magazines to keep their people happy. But when the people began buying too much stuff, they enlisted the help of the poor children of this city. One such child was a teen almost 18 years into his life named Ozma.

Ozma was a boy who dreamed of a better life. He wanted to be a hero like he'd seen in comics found in the trash he would eventually dump up the mountain. His chance at this life came in the form of a descendant of the first king of humans, the new and tyrannical ruler of the center kingdom. This ruler had trapped his daughter in a tower and spread the news far and wide to bring in those foolish enough to challenge the ancient bloodline.

This chance was a one in a lifetime opportunity. If he wanted to be a hero like he dreamed to be, he would need to put up a proper fight. He thought his best way to do so was with magic. Thus he practiced with both science and magic, using theory's for both to give him an edge. His findings proved fruitful as he had constructed a cane that could amplify his power, a way to make up for lost time. He also unintentionally created magic which could absorb souls, a useless power unless the souls had awoken to their true abilities.

Ozma would soon find out how useful this skill truly was though. As he was doing another dump run, he accidentally followed the trash. Soon Ozma would meet with the monster who worked under the royal scientist, who just so happened to dabble in souls.

Ozma and sans. One watches the time he has to save another deplete while the other counts the times he's failed to do the same task. Both, jumping at their one opportunity to achieve their goal.

This is where the story starts. The tale of two souls outliving the ages. During a time before men became huntsmen, a time before said huntsmen had stories told about them, a time before stories could become legends and a time before legends could become lost to the annals of time. A story of two skeletons, one who wears a coat while the other wears skin.

* * *

 **Now I know you all(5 people) who are reading this are probably as upset as subspace emissary fans were when they played through world of light. But I assure you that it only gets better from here. See you gaiters later.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Mmmmm, yum! Another good chapter if I do say so myself! Short and sweet, just like Undertale. I know that the length of the chapter is kinda lackluster but don't worry that's by design.**

 **Now, before we begin, let's read off the reviews!**

 **Specter343: Thanks for the compliment. You don't see many of those on the internet.**

 **Now, lets begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Two lost souls that strive for something greater.

(Sans.)

Its beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, skeletons like me, are bound to be on the receiving end of something sharp and pointy. Whether it's my brothers dinner last night or a child's tantrum doesn't matter to me. So long as the human gets it over with quickly, I'm lazy, not patient.

Sure, I like hiding behind trees like any other person, but after awhile trends tend to leaf us behind. Not that I'd know, I've been living the same month over and over again for longer than my bro could count.

But that's the life I live I suppose, a life I wish I was ignorant of. It hurts me greatly to remember, to have to pretend I don't know this person or that person, to be told I would never understand even though they themselves made you understand long ago. What I'm trying to say is playing groundhogs day wears you down to the bone. I would even bet my sock pile that any goat, lizard or fish that goes through my plight would feel the same.

The worst part about my situation is that it's out of my control. And I'm not talking about fate or whatnot, I mean it's literally out of my control. My destiny and fate are all decided by the whims of a bipolar child. Sometimes, they're sweet, sometimes they're rough and sometimes they want to see how fast they can wipe out a race.

Much like short, angry and lamp shaped over there. They are currently 'talking' to my brother, if you call swinging a stick around talking that is.

"HALT, HUMAN! HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY!" My brother pleaded to the child as they swung at him recklessly.

I hear whispers coming from the unmoving mouth of the child. " _Papyrus is easy, just gotta get past the dialogue and one-hit kill him."_

Ahh yes, the whispers. I often hear these whispers when the child is around, something I've found my fellow monsters are unaware of. Like a commentary that reacts to their words and judges them based on a number of factors. If I had to guess from what they said, this brats a speed-runner of sorts.

"EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! HEY, QUIT MOVING!" Bro tells the child as they continue their assault.

Oops, guess I skipped some dialogue too. Heh, some humour always puts a smile on my face. Something that, in hindsight, is quite disturbing given the next events that are going to unfold.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" Papyrus lets his guard down and leaves his arms wide open...leaves himself wide open.

 **[42063]**

Paps head falls to the ground as his battle body evaporates into dust, causing me to visibly wince. "W-WELL. THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED...BUT...ST...STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I...I PROMISE…"

And just like that, the battle is over, the child thoroughly judged while I feel thoroughly sick. Even after all this time, after being desensitized to it all, I still can't stand to watch my bro die. Sure, I'm used to it, just don't like to see it. It makes you wonder why they would do such a thing.

" _Well that fight is going to affect my final time. Let's hope the RNG gods smile upon me this run."_ Faster than the other times the child came down here, the child made a breakneck sprint towards the waterfalls, where Undyne will hopefully stall them long enough to make an impact.

I sigh at the chances of that actually happening. "welp, guess i'll wait at the next lookout point."

Pulling up my hood, I prepare to warp, only to sense something unusual. A strong magical presence showed up in the ruins. Something my calculations say shouldn't be possible. The ruins are supposed to be evacuated. The child didn't play along with our antics, something that doesn't happen unless the ruins has been evacuated beforehand. So what is over there?

So instead of warping to the bridge, I warped to another place. A place where the flowers bloom.

* * *

(Ozma POV.)

"Ahh man! Just my luck! The first day I take my cane out for a test run and this happens! Come on Ozma, your going to be the greatest hero that ever lived! They don't get distracted by their new toys and trip over a trash heap!" I scolded myself as I untangled myself from the flowers.

I brushed off some extra petals. "Huh, obviously this is the world's way of telling me that my tests can be done some other time. So let's just go home for today...wherever home is."

Looking around, I found that I was in a cave with a small patch of flowers growing in the center and a hallway to my left. After appreciating the flowers and since there was only one way to go, I followed the hallway to find a big door with a cool looking symbol on it.

Pushing it open to proceed, I was greeted by pure darkness. Not really surprising but I was kinda hoping to see more flowers.

Suddenly, neon blue bones shoot up from the ground and impale me from all angles. They didn't hurt at all...well, they didn't hurt when I didn't move. I do have to wonder, did I spring a trap of sorts?

My question was answered by a hooded figure walking out of the shadows. "heya. you're...unfamiliar."

"Oh hello there. Um, is this your doing? I'd appreciate if you let me down if it is." I tell the short man.

"i could, don't exactly have a reason to keep you trapped there. but i also don't have a reason to not keep you trapped there." The man retorted.

"Come on, pretty please? Were all human here." I pleaded.

"hehe, that's where your wrong kiddo." The man pulled down his hood to reveal a face that lacked any skin. "now, if you don't want to get boned, i suggest you tell me why i should release you."

"Well-I-Uh...I don't really have one to be honest." I truthfully answered, finding that the bones suddenly disappeared. "What the?"

"you seem surprised. i asked you to tell me why i should and you technically answered. i legally have to let you go now, it' a sentry's sworn duty to uphold their promises. or was it the law? man, my boss'll have my spine if they found out i forgot. so how about we keep this between you and me, huh?" The skeleton dramatically said with his permanent smile, before winking at me...somehow.

I give the skeleton a nod. "Your secrets safe with me. Now, I assume you're from around here. Could you tell me where 'here' is?"

The skeleton thought about it before shrugging. "eh, why not, i got time to spare. how about we go get something to eat while were at it, i know a great place that has pie worth killing for." He says before holding out his mitten covered hand.

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry. Lead the way." I nod and take his hand.

*Pfffttttt*

I stare at him unamused. "...thanks for that."

"are you assuming that skeletons pass gas?" He asked me.

I slap my forehead with my free hand. "Oh! Yeah, that was stupid of me, you probably have a woopie cushion hidden in that mitten."

The skeletons smile seemed to grow wider. "nah, your right to assume that. things often do pass right through us." He jokes.

"Just lead the way please."

"alright, follow me." The skeleton says while pulling me back the way I came.

"Uh, I think we're going the wrong way." I tell the skeleton.

"nah, i now a shortcut." He assures.

Deciding to trust his judgement I followed close behind, thinking that there was another path I missed somewhere. Instead, as soon as we passed through the door I was met with a brightly lit home. I turned around, thinking that it was impossible, and opened the door again to find a garden with a huge tree in the center.

I look at the smug skeleton. "That isn't right."

"i said it was a shortcut. now, go have a seat at the table while I get some pie."

Following the skeletons orders I sit down at the table, looking around at all of the furnishings and pictures. It was very welcoming for a home. What really intrigued me was a picture of what appeared to be a motherly looking goat person.

"here's your slice." The skeleton puts a piece of delectable looking pie in front of me.

I thank the skeleton before cutting a piece off with my fork and putting it in my mouth. It was divine, it seemed to melt in my mouth instantly and pushed a warm feeling through my entire body. Just...wow.

"good isn't it?"

Nodding with agreement I say. "It is! Man, am I glad I found you!"

He nods back. "you sure are lucky that you found me instead of someone else. these parts are mighty spooky, you gotta be careful or else some weirdo will take you to their home and feed you questionable desserts."

"Haha, yeah...wait a sec." But before I could ponder more, the skeleton asked me a question.

"so what's your name kid?"

I realize that I haven't told him my name. "My name is Ozma."

"sans, sans the skeleton. so, ozma-just go out and say it, what brings you all the way down here?" Sans asks me.

I groan at both the pun and my situation. "Haaa, it was my fault. I'm in charge of dumping trash down a mountain pit, it's my job. But I recently made a staff and wanted to test it out, but I kinda got distracted and...fell down the...hole…"

Seeing my embarrassment, Sans consoles me. "hey don't worry, i'm not gonna judge ya. but i do have to ask, why would you be so excited by a staff?"

My embarrassment grew more. "...you'll think it's stupid and immature."

"make it sound mature then."

I take a deep breath in. "Alright, here goes nothing...I...wanted to be a hero."

"you're gonna have to explain bud."

Nodding, I continued. "All my life I've been told about heroes and always wanted to be one. Everything I did in my spare time was to further my goal to become the greatest hero of all time. I researched magic, science, swordsmanship, and practiced all the time. But then I heard that the tyrant king of the center continent had imprisoned his daughter and thought that it was my big chance. I got excited, fell and you know the rest."

"i think that's a mature goal. much better than anything i could come up with. you got any questions for me ozzy?" sans asks.

I nod. "Tons. But I'm gonna start with something a little personal. What's your relationship with the goat lady? I'm not one to judge, but I don't really think that you can...you know…"

"sure thing kiddo. she's the owner of this house. her and I always told each other knock knock jokes through a closed door and became friends overtime. in fact the pie your eating was made by her." He explained.

"Is it OK to be eating this then!? Were not intruding, right!?" I asked in a panic.

"she's dead kid, died quite recently actually."

The whole room became cold. "What?"

"she died at the hands of a human child a few hours ago, just like my brother." Sans said with malice.

I felt threatened. "I promise, I had nothing to do with it."

The skeleton waved off my panic. "i'm not blaming you for anything kiddo. i actually want your help with taking them down. call me crazy, but I think your the key to ending this once and for all."

* * *

 **Y'know, for how much I love my other fanfics, I do find them a bit tedious. With the chapters on this being short, I can comfortably make a story with tiring myself out. Sure, it's kinda disappointing to have 2000 words but at least it feels nice to write, unlike my 7000 word chapters for An Arcing dimensional Spectrum. Not saying I don't like it, just that it's intimidating to write and a pain to double check.**

 **Also, just want to say that I know Sans speaks in lower case and made it so he did in the story. I planned to have his pov monologue in lower case too but my OCD wouldn't let me.**

 **Ciao for now, Spiffy the author skeleton.**


End file.
